Bounty hunter for the Bandits
by JeZoKatana-san
Summary: OC: A girl, forced to become a bounty hunter to save her family, recieves help from the Strawhats to free herself from the malevolent Bandits she is indepted to. On the way she and Zoro have to deal with troubling memories from their mixed pasts...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have had this story in my head for weeks so thought i would write it down so i could continue with my life:D

Bounty hunter for the bandits

Chapter 1

The Strawhats were currently docked at a small island, in the grand line, renowned for its success and wealth. It is a summer island so the air was hot and humid, the streets dry and dusty. The only things that grew properly on the island were olives and grapes; which granted the opportunity for excellent trade in fine wines and expensive oils. This island was rich, very rich, but our story takes place in the seedy slums, overshadowed by the opulent city.

The shady bar where the Strawhats were currently gracing with their presence and rambunctious actions was dark, but the atmosphere was jolly and the occupants good spirited. They were having good time; the hum of chatter that filled the bar was interspersed with outbreaks of laughter from the crew. Luffy, watched by the rest of the crew with varying levels of interest, stuck the sixth chopstick up his nose, only for it to snap along with the other five. Chopper and Usopp shrieked with laughter, both rolling around on the floor clutching their stomachs.

Grinning tremendously Luffy turned his head to Nami; she smiled despite herself and gave him a swift knock on the head for his juvenile antics. Used to this reaction, and probably expecting it, the smile never wavered from the teen's face until Nami had leaned forward to give him a swift kiss. Satisfied with himself Luffy turned and noticed a girl, not much older than himself step onto the small stage at the front of the bar.

As the pianist began to play the bar's attention was directed to the girl on the stage. She wore a black dress that reached her ankles; the skirt had a long slit up to the side of her hip, her hair was an auburn colour, much like the leaves in autumn and was tied loosely at the back of her head in an elegant knot.

She began to sing. The song was smooth and peaceful the words filled you with a sense of equanimity; the bar fell into a relaxed silence, allowing the music to flow through them.

The crew glanced at one another, relaxed smiles adorned on each face. Zoro was taking more notice than the others to the actions of the singer, she began to walk around the bar and, as she did so Zoro noticed the daggers concealed by straps against her inner thigh, one on each leg. Frowning he wondered what she would need those for, although poor this area didn't seem dangerous. In fact the residence of the houses seemed well mannered and friendly.

As the crew returned to the ship in the early hours of the morning, Zoro couldn't get the image of the singer out of his head and what it could be that she needed two daggers for. He pushed it from his mind though and, yawning, slumped into the men's dorm to sleep.

AN: End of chapter 1 expect chapter 2 to come up soon...bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning the crew were trudging down the dishevelled street, perusing the market for supplies, unfortunately the market wasn't exactly fruitful. There were only a few stores selling questionable produce. One store even sold what looked like a mutated cross between a carrot and a broccoli. Every time they passed one of these stores Sanji would wrinkle his nose and swiftly move on.

"I think we would do better looking at the market in the city," sighed chopper, panting heavily in the immense heat.

"We can't Chopper," said Nami, sighing in frustration, "there is a marine base on this island, we can't take any risks!"

Chopper sighed and kicked a stone from the parched earth, which hit Usopp on the head. Luffy snorted and an indignant Usopp turned around and started chasing the increasingly entertained Chopper and Luffy around in circles.

Rolling his eyes at his childish crewmates Zoro cast his eye around the street. Standing between two kiosks was the singer from the bar. She looked very different, wearing dusty sandals with shorts and a strappy top, but the main difference in her appearance were the two katana firmly strapped to her waist.

Zoro stopped dead. Undeterred the crew carried on moving. Zoro just starred at a katana on her waist; it had a black and red sheath, it was a good katana, he knew this, because it had once been his. He looked up at the girls face again, shock and realisation spread over his features.

His eyes were met by her auburn ones. They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other in complete shock. She ran. Zoro took off after her, anger swallowing his shock.

The disturbed dust, from her running, rose as a cloud. Panicked she turned to see where Zoro could have gone; she saw nothing through the dense cloud. She couldn't believe it. 'What is he doing here?' she though. Panting hard she darted into an alleyway, only to realise it was a dead end.

"YOU!" he yelled. She turned slowly to meet his death stare.

"Hey Zoro" she replied sheepishly, "nice seeing you again". He stepped closer; she could see the sweet forming on his forehead. He had changed a lot. He was much stronger and had added some scares to his ever growing collection. Her attention was caught by his growl, "You left me, you left me for dead women, did you realise that?" The events that had parted them, all those years ago filled her mind with guilt and grief.

'She looks scared, and damn right she should, after leaving me like that.' Zoro thought. When she had left him to be caught by the marines he couldn't believe it. He had trusted her and for what, she abandoned him to save herself. He clearly remembered what had happened that day. The reason he had been tied to a pole at a marine base and nearly starving to death, stood in front of him, a worried look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Zoro" she said.

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it Sayo" snarled Zoro, "you left me for dead, remember?" Sayo bowed her head in shame. "I didn't mean to…" she started, but was cut off by a harsh laugh from Zoro. "How could you have not meant to run off and leave me with hundreds of marines on my tail?"

"You don't understand, I couldn't get caught,"

"Oh, but it is fine for me to get caught? I thought we were a team, or were you just using me all along?" Sayo's face went red with anger, "How could you accuse me of such a thing? I cared for you, and I wouldn't have left, if it weren't for…"

"Weren't for what, what possibly could have given you cause for abandoning me women. What?" her gaze fell to the ground at their feet once more and Zoro noticed tears slowly drip to the floor. She had never cried before, never, she had always been so strong. Shocked by her tears Zoro almost forgot how angry he was at her, only momentarily however as almost straight away the bitter expression was back on his face.

"I can't tell you Zoro," she muttered "it's nothing to do with you" she slumped, defeated, against the alley wall. "I am truly sorry Zoro, if I could change what I did I would, but I can't."

Zoro's anger left at these words, he hadn't noticed the changes in her demeanour before. She was stronger, yes, but she didn't have the happiness in her eyes anymore. She looked tired, worn out. She was different, she wasn't confident anymore, she had lost her spark. "What's happened to you Sayo? "

"Nothing's happened, I'm fine." She said determinedly. She was lying though; she wasn't fine; she was anything but fine. "I can help you" said Zoro, concern becoming evident in his voice now. She looked up at him tears sparkling in her eyes. No, Zoro, no one can help me. I am alone." And with that she pushed aside a bewildered Zoro and took off down the chalky street.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: YAY! this took me ages to wright. Kept refering back to third person by mistake, force of habbit, I guess. Hope you enjoy! JeZoKatana-san xxx

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sayo's POV

As I walked hurriedly down the dirt track I past Zoro's crew, I only had to hear two sentences to know that they were talking about him; "where is that moronic marimo?" shouted the blond with the stupid eyebrow, "probably lost," answered the pretty red head holding hands with the raven haired captain. Yes definitely Zoro.

When we had travelled together most of my time was converted to guiding Zoro in the right direction, it was a wonder he was able to use his swords at all, you'd think he would just swing them in the wrong direction. He was an excellent swordsman though, he's gotten stronger too, I can't imagine his strength now, but if the rumours are even remotely true, he is a force to be reckoned with.

I shake my head, ridding my head of my happy memories with Zoro. Those times were over now; I would never get him back, not after what I had done to him. He had every right to be angry with me. He had every right to hate me, although for some reason I don't think he does. I had been selfish to leave him, I knew it then and I know it now.

I sigh. Not that it matters, I'm stuck anyway. Stuck in a life I don't want to be in, with people I definitely don't want to know and a guilty conscience about my less than innocent memories.

I was right, no one can help me. This is something I have to do for myself.

I hadn't noticed where I had been going, but my feet carried me there anyway. A winding path was laid out before me, interspersed by bunches of weeds and the edges defined by lethal looking thorns and nettles. This path I walked, which I knew far too well and not for good reasons, led to my master; my boss, my controller, my owner.

Yes this pathway and what it leads me to had been the object of my sleepless nights for many years and only now I was older and stronger was I able to walk this path with no fear at all. Hatred maybe, but fear I have none of.

Still I don't exactly sprint down the path; I stride confidently down the well-trodden walkway to my own living hell.

Iwao was the man who laid claim to creating my living hell. I had been his slave since I was twelve. He and his posy of bandits had taken over my village and kidnapped my family, he had seen me training you see. I had always loved swordsmanship and had been practicing in my garden when they had attacked. I brought down a great number of his followers before he had gotten hold of my family, he now held them for ransom whilst I collected the money to save them by bounty hunting.

The original price had been set at one hundred million belli, but once I had collected that it had been three years and "interest" had collected on the ransom. I had complained fought back and told him he was scum, he had just laughed and told me he was a bandit, and what was I expecting? The new ransom was high and over the years it had grown and grown and grown. Nevertheless I had managed to catch-up, I just had to go for bigger bounties and so I had, targeting more and more dangerous criminals.

Iwao knew this though and the ransom had increased further, I doubt he ever wishes to free me from the curse he has forced upon me.

I reach the old manor where his headquarters were set up. If not for the profanity painted garishly on the ivy stricken brick, the house would have been beautiful, the stone was old and worn, but the manor remained structurally sturdy, despite its old age. The windows were magical, the ones that weren't broken anyway, stain-glass and incredible expensive, they cast shimmering spots of light onto the ground.

I strode to the door and knocked firmly four times, no answer came, but I could hear locks clicking and chains slithering out of place. The door creaked menacingly open. Jun opened the door; he was a weak rat like man who only kept himself alive in this place by being totally and unquestionably obedient. I would feel sorry for him if I didn't know that he was an evil man, I had seen him kill and torture the people of my village.

Pushing past him I entered the dismal hall way and marched straight into the front room, or the boss's office. I didn't bother knocking; he had been expecting me anyway and probably already knew that I was here.

"Ahh Sayo, "he said silkily "long times no see and what have we brought for me today?"

"One hundred million belli, now give me my family!" I dumped a large bag of money on his mahogany desk and watched as he carefully weighs the money to make sure I had given him the correct amount.

"Ah well, you see Sayo, the ransom has increased considerably since last you left. Your family aren't cheap to keep you know?" he said with a malicious grin curling his lips. I ground my teeth together, urging myself not to draw the katana at my waist.

"How much this is it time?" I spoke slowly as to control the burning rage inside me.

"Four hundred million," he sneered hardly able to keep the evil smirk of his ugly face. I wouldn't be totally surprised if others could see smoke furling from my nostrils the anger that was spreading inside of me.

"Fine," I mutter "but this is the last time, I want my family back"

"Obviously, I think that would payment enough for the damage you caused my men seven years ago" I couldn't believe him though, his eyes screamed lies, but I had to try. My family was too important.

Around half an hour later….

How can I possibly collect four hundred million belli, before he changes his mind, or increases the total? It is at this point that my eye is drawn to the wall, where I see a bounty poster with a smiling face and a straw-hat. The price underneath the picture read four hundred million belli.

I knew I was no match for him, but it was my only hope. I leapt from my seat and sprinted from the bar, I needed to pay a little visit to a certain pirate ship.

* * *

AN- Chapter four on its way soon, just as long as my ever growing pile of school work doesnt threaten to overflow and drown me in a flood of stress...happy days!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: in this chapter i tried to pull off a fighting scene, dont think it worked, but practice makes perfect right? :D

* * *

Chapter 4

This was crazy! She knew it and yet she couldn't stop her feet from pounding their way through the dusty streets towards the docks. For some strange reason common sense seemed to have temporarily gone on holiday. There was no way she could win and yet she was going anyway.

Her boiling anger was driving her to her death and there was nothing that she could or wanted to do about it.

She'd had enough.

She wanted to die.

She wanted it to be over.

Angrily she brushed the tears off her face and continued running. This was no time for tears; she had to be strong, stronger than ever before. Monkey. D. Luffy seemed harmless enough from a distance, but she knew that she couldn't underestimate him. He was strong, probably stronger than Zoro. He had proved himself again and again, proved that he was capable of becoming pirate king.

Angry town's folk yelled at her as she pushed her way down the street, but she ignored their protests and kept running. The docks were insight now and she could see the Strawhat's ship, looming up ahead.

She was so close.

Zoro wiped his head of sweat as he glanced at his companions; the whole crew were lazing about on the beach, apart from Zoro. Nami and Robin sat on loungers reading, Chopper, Usopp and Luffy were building sandcastles, and Franky had just built one the size of an actual house. Brooke was playing an upbeat tune to accompany the festive ambiance and Sanji was wiggling around offering the girls cocktails and other treats. The scene was peaceful, nothing out of place.

"MONKEY. !" yelled a voice from the other side of the small beach.

"Huh?" said Luffy "did somebody say my name?" Nami rolled her eyes in slight exasperation.

"I'm here for your bounty!" yelled a girl, who was quickly making her way towards the relaxed crew.

"Oh, fun!" said Luffy springing to his feet, "you'd better be strong" he dusted himself off and began to stretch, not that a man made of runner had any need to stretch.

It was only now that Zoro had realized the voice of the girl shouting. "Sayo?" murmured Zoro as she passed. She ignored him. Sanji gave Zoro a questioning look.

'Idiot. What does she think she's doing? She can't win.' Zoro thought. He did nothing to stop her though. This was clearly her decision and, knowing Sayo, he couldn't convince her otherwise. He just watched as she stood in front of his captain and drew her katana.

Sayo's POV

I stood face to face with the captain of the Strawhats, any fear that had been in my heart was now gone. I was in my battle mode. No emotion. No regrets. All or nothing.

He stood grinning in front of me. He was finding this funny. Kind of insulting really, but I threw this off and drew my katana in as menacing way I could. The small reindeer thing behind Luffy threw himself behind a sand castle screaming.

"Ah, she's scary! She's just like Zoro!" I blinked at his comment. Never had I ever been compared to him, never having been close to him in strength. Despite my anger I felt my spirits rise. I had completely ignored Zoro as I had walked down the beach; I knew one look at him would have made me rethink my decision.

"Shishishi, she is, isn't she!" laughed Luffy. "Just like him. Hey do you poop?" I straightened up completely taken aback.

"Don't ask ladies that!" exclaimed the blonde kicking his captain round the head.

This was not going as planned, nowhere near as dramatic as I'd pictured it. I sighed frustrated. "Are we going to fight or what?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot." Said Luffy, behind him his entire crew face palmed.

He prepared himself into a fighting stance. "Ready?" he grinned

"Always" I replied.

"Shishishi, I like you." laughed the happy-go-lucky captain.

Not a moment later he had sent a punch my way, which I missed by a hair. I leapt at him both swords at the ready.

"Nitoryu, taka nami!" I shout as I perform swipe, causing a powerful gust of wind to fly straight at Luffy.

"Waah!" yelled Luffy jumping to the side. "I wasn't expecting that, you are strong." He said pleased.

"Gomu Gomu No, pistol!" yelled Luffy sending his arm stretching out to meet me. I blocked with my swords, but slid backwards several feet and the strength that I had to use to block the attack was immense. I straightened up none the less and resumed my fighting stance, merely moments later I yelled, "Sai kuru!" and flew at Luffy, he merely dodged. I landed on my feet breathing hard.

We fought for ten minutes, well fought was an interesting term for it. It was more like a dance really and neither of us had landed many blows. I was in worst shape, bruises spattered my body and I spat blood of to the side as I faced Luffy. He had his share of cuts, but none were deep or seemed to bother him in the slightest. I could tell he was getting frustrated though, he had probably expected this to finish much sooner.

"Why are you doing this?" he question, cocking his head to the side. I threw a variety of blows his way, but he dodged most, the last cutting his arm. He paid no attention to it however and continued to look at me.

"Like I said, for your bounty" I replied, dodging his attack.

"Yeah, but why?" he moaned, like a small child.

"That's. None. Of. Your. Business!" I yelled each word accompanied by a slash of my swords. I was angry. I was fighting him, not only was I struggling to land a blow, but we were having a conversation at the same time!

The fight was getting difficult, well for me anyway, my stamina was wearing thin. I hadn't been prepared for this after all, if i had known, i would have trained myself for fighting such a pirate. I hated getting tired halfway through a battle, it reminded me that, no matter how hard I tried, I could never be as strong as a man.

Luffy was as energetic as ever, moving faster and faster, I could hardly keep him in my sights. his movements were strong but fluent and it was only down to my sharpened reaction times that I was able to keep up.

The sand was swirling around us, we could barely see the others on the beach. Their silhouettes danced before us, with a strange pixelated effect caused by the flying grains. They didn't move much, just shifted slightly, the only two I recognized were the massive cyborg and the distinctive reindeer thing.

One silhouette seemed to be pacing, I couldn't tell who it was. I looked closer, trying to make out their features. it was so dusty, I rubbed at my eyes with my forearm in an attempt to clear the dust from my eyes. In that moment a strong blow from the straw hat captain hit me straight to the abdomen, I stumbled backwards and coughed a mouth full of blood.

My vision was cloudy. Darkness blocked my peripheral vision as I slowly lost consciousness. A strip of green flashed across my eyes. Zoro leapt in front of me, katana at the ready, and a fierce aura raging from him.

He was the last thing I saw before I fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

AN: DAH DAH DAH! how will Zoro react... only time will tell as I haven't written that far yet... Hope you have enjoyed. as always constructive critisism welcomed! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, I have had lots of exams at school. Not fun. I hope you like the latest chapter... :D

* * *

Chapter 5

"What the hell?" yelled Zoro, he was angry, very angry, but not quite sure why. She hadn't been concentrating, always a swordsman's downfall. It wasn't really Luffy's fault at all; in fact she had been the one to instigate the fight. Luffy had nothing to do with it.

The rage was still there though; burning inside of him, the unexplained, unjustified desire to slice his captain limb from limb was overwhelming him.

"Zoro?" called Luffy, "what're you doing?" Luffy peered around Zoro. "Is she alright?" Zoro placed Wado Ichimonji in his mouth and sprinted at his captain.

"Of course she isn't" he shouted slicing at Luffy.

"Ah!" yelled Luffy, jumping backwards, hand on his hat. A tare had appeared straight up Luffy's shirt. "Zoro! What was that for?" he pouted. He placed his hands on his waist and stared at his first mate, tilting his head to the side in bemusement.

Zoro spread his feet into a strong fighting stance, slowly lifted his head, so shadows cast terrifying shapes onto his face. "You hurt her Luffy," he said this quietly, the effect more frightening and deadly sounding than it would have been shouted. "That's unforgivable" and with those words the fight began.

The two warriors of the sea sped around the beach. Luffy was refusing to attach back, nearly defending and dodging Zoro's strong blows. He ducked and rolled through the gap between Zoro's legs. Sitting on the floor, unconcerned about his current predicament, he scratched his head.

"Zoro, do you know her?" all that could be heard were the exasperated sighs from the rest of the crew. A deadly swipe shot at Luffy, with a strangled cry Luffy rolled from the blades path. Beads of sweat dripped from Luffy's forehead. Defending against Zoro's attacks was probably harder than fighting him head on.

Luffy stood, brushing sand from his shorts, he realised that Zoro was not going to stop. He had to take action, standing up; he looked sadly at his swordsman.

"Neh, Zoro, I don't wanna fight" Luffy moaned

"Tough" growled Zoro.

The two ran towards each other. One merely meant to stop, or injure the other. The second was going for the kill.

WHAM! Luffy and Zoro landed in a crumpled heap on the sand. "Idiots!" yelled Nami rubbing her sore fists. Groaning the heap untangled its self, both men had sizable lumps on their heads, left by Nami's merciless temper. Seemingly unconcerned about retaliation from Zoro, Luffy strolled past his friends, their heads turned, following his progress as he sauntered towards the unconscious figure on the ground.

Robin looked on the scene with interest, already speculating as to why Zoro would act in such a way. Franky and Brook were leaning against each other, rivers of tears swimming down their faces, or skulls. Chopper and Usopp ran around in circles screaming something along the lines of 'Zoro's mind had been taken over by the scary women-witch with the katana'. And Sanji looked as if he too wanted to kill Luffy for hitting such a beautiful girl. Nami was still mad; no one wanted to approach her.

Luffy crouched down, next to Sayo. "Chopper!" he called. The small doctor trotted over cautiously, and knelt down beside the girl. "She's hurt Chopper, help her." Zoro walked over at this and joined the two at Sayo's side.

"Yes of course, but Luffy, she's the enemy right?" questioned Chopper as he extracted his medical kit and started to lay things out.

"No, Chopper, she isn't the enemy," said Zoro. He seemed to have calmed, kneeling by the side of the stranger, so Luffy felt it was safe to talk to Zoro again.

"Who is she, Zoro?" he questioned quietly. Zoro turned to him, a look of sadness on his face. "Is she special to you?"

Zoro stood and scooped Sayo into his arms, bridal style. The way he held her was gentle and loving, something none of the crew had seen Zoro do, apart from when cleaning Wado Ichimonji. He seemed totally different for a moment, like all that existed in the world was him and the girl in his arms.

He smiled sadly at Sayo, he felt so much pain for her, and she must have suffered so much. When they had travelled together, never had he thought about her past, he had been selfish.

"She's nakama Luffy and she needs our help" he walked to the ship and jumped aboard, still carrying Sayo in his strong arms. He walked across deck to the infirmary.

The crew looked at each other, mixed looks of confusion and shock painted on each face.

* * *

AN: well hope you enjoyed it, I will try and update much faster this time!

As ever constructave critisisms are welcomed with open arms

xx


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know, it has been too long, hasn't it. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I am sure my teachers think have have no life out of school. You wouldn't believe the amount of work me and my friends have had recently, it has, along with dance, taken up all my spare time. Such a shame, but now it's holiday and i intend to write a lot more than i have been recently.**

**So please enjoy my latest chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Zoro left the infirmary, closing the door firmly behind him. She was asleep now; Chopper had promised she would be fine, he said Luffy had held back. He sighed, it had been a long day and what he needed now was sake and sleep.

He walked to the kitchen intending to grab a bottle of sake, but when he entered the room he found the whole crew sitting at the table. He snorted, they wanted some kind of explanation, he supposed, well he couldn't not tell them. That would be as good as lying.

He continued his path towards the booze cupboard, but instead of heading to the crow's nest, which had been his intention, he sat at the dining room table. He glanced at each of his comrades, finally settling his gaze on Luffy, who he no longer had any hate towards. Luffy stared at him blankly, Zoro waited for him to speak, but he merely proceeded to pick his nose.

"Yuck! Luffy don't do that!" scolded Nami knocking Luffy's hand from his face. Zoro turned from his captain's vacant expression to Nami's fierce one, she looked at Zoro calmly.

"Zoro, we need to know who she is," she spoke softly, as if her words would cause Zoro some pain, Zoro smiled slightly. He had known he would have to tell them, he was usually a very private person, but this he couldn't hide.

"Fine, we met when we were both sixteen…"

FLASHBACK-Zoro's POV

Zoro pushed open the door to the old bar, a bemused expression plastered on his tanned face. He had meant to be heading to the forest to train, but had gotten himself lost. 'Damn forest, moving about and who put this bar here?' thought Zoro as he peered into the dreary tavern; his face grimaced as he caught the whiff of stale sweat and old food. He walked in however, intending to get directions to the forest.

As he began to make his way towards the bar, a girl, around his own age, pushed roughly past him and strode towards the barman. Zoro snarled in annoyance, he wasn't used to being pushed around and was not about to make a habit of it. He was about to confront the girl, but stopped when he heard the question she had directed towards the bartender.

"Where are your wanted posters?" this question interested Zoro as he had recently taken up bounty hunting as a way of earning a bit of cash. The girls looked, to Zoro, like a bounty hunter herself. She had auburn hair that was tied in a plait down her back, she wore a dark blue t-shirt which had the word 'power' stamped across the chest, her shorts were made of a flexible material, assumedly for easy movement, and her boots looked strong and durable. What really gave her profession away, however were the two katana strapped to her hip, the hilts resting against her small waist.

As the girl shifted through the yellowed pieces of paper, which had been handed to her by the burly barman, you could hear her various comments on the criminals which they referred to "pitiful" and "that wouldn't even pay my tab" were amongst them.

All anger for the girl had been replaced by curiosity, as she came to the last poster and said with determination, "perfect". She walked over to a bar stool and sat down, still reading the poster in her hand. Zoro followed and placed himself on the stool beside the girl.

Over her shoulder Zoro read the bounty given to the pirate and let out a quiet whistle. The girl spun towards him half drawing her katana, Zoro raised his hands in mock surrender and properly took in the girl's appearance. She was pretty, no doubt about that.

The girl huffed in irritation and sheathed her weapons, "can I help you?" she asked sarcastically. Zoro smirked; this girl had guts, standing up to a complete stranger in a bar.

"You're a bounty hunter?" Zoro asked,

"So what if I am?" the girl replied.

"And you're going after that guy?"

"Yeah"

"You'll die"

"Like hell" she spat indignantly. Zoro grinned, this girl was interesting.

"He is too strong for you" said Zoro.

"You don't even know me," spat the girl indignantly, "I am much stronger than I look"

Zoro laughed, "You may be strong, but not that strong"

The girl sat and fumed, not being able to come up with a retort. Her hands clasped the wanted poster out of anger, her knuckles showing white. Zoro smirked, a plan forming in his head; he was short of cash at the moment.

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"My names Zoro,"

She looked at him questioningly, trying to discover his motives. If he was going to try and hit on her, then she would kick his ass anyway, so what harm could it do?

"Sayo, my name's Sayo" Zoro smirked again, and leant over to remove the poster from her unwilling grasp. After prising the paper out of her hands, he examined the writing. She watched him with curiosity.

"Are you a bounty hunter too?" she asked curiously

"Not really" said Zoro, looking up at her, "I'm just broke"

She laughed how he could expect to collect a bounty if he wasn't an experienced bounty hunter. "And you say I can't beat this guy?" she smirks "You're not even a bounty hunter"

"That doesn't matter, I can beat him, way easier than you ever could" he smirked, if she reacted the way he hoped her to, he would soon be a much richer man.

"Oh, yeah, want to bet?" Bingo, she had fallen straight into his plan. Unbeknown to her, Zoro had decided that not only was he going to take the guy on the poster's bounty, but also swindle some money out of the bounty hunter, she did push him after all.

He grinned, "Fine, what are the terms?" Sayo seemed to think for a moment before she riffled through the bounty posters.

"If you can beat that guy," she said gesturing to the poster in Zoro's hands, "I will give you the bounty of this guy," Zoro glanced at the poster she had shoved in his face.

"Alright" shrugged Zoro, standing up and heading to the door. Sayo also stood and followed him from the bar. As they both left, identical smirks slid on to both faces as both thought they were about to win a butt load of money.

They stood just outside the bar, the light breeze lifting strands of Sayo's hair from her face. It was peaceful and, just for a moment she let herself relax and breathe in the sweet scents emanating from the nearby bakery.

Zoro was doing no such thing and was merely stretching his arms, preparing for battle. Sayo took the time to leisurely survey her new, short-term companion, and concluded that he was, although she would never say it aloud, stronger than her. She hated this; most men were weaker than her, despite the gender differences. She hated any man who thought a woman was week just because she was a woman, it made her feel sick.

Zoro turned to face her and she quickly turned away, suddenly noticing that she had been staring at him the entire time she had been thinking. His curios gaze turned to a smug smile as he realised what she had been doing, he said nothing however and merely started to head to where he thought the docks were. Sayo, realising he was heading the wrong direction, firmly grasped his t-shirt and pulled him in the right direction. The force of her pull had been enough to throw Zoro of his balance and he stumbled, he looked at her with slight surprise; "I may have underestimated you" he smirked lightly.

"Yeah, I think so" she smiled, "and your sense of direction is awful, how you could think the docks would be uphill" she gestured to the direction Zoro had been trying to head in. Zoro didn't say anything, but he seemed slightly angry at her words. Huffing he returned to his feet and made his way towards the docks, in the correct direction now.

The walked in silence, allowing the general hustle and bustle of the villagers fill the slightly awkward silence. This was until Sayo tripped on a loose stone on the street, and found her being caught by the quick acting swordsman. This intensified the awkward situation as they found their faces quiet close together. She could feel the tingling breath of Zoro on her cheek, she blushed, very uncharacteristically and allowed Zoro to raise her back to her feet.

"You should be more careful," murmured Zoro trying, in vain, to hide his embarrassment. Sayo grinned, her embarrassment quickly washing away, replaced by mild amusement at Zoro's own embarrassment.

"I guess I should," Sayo shrugged, "but I know I'll be safe as long as your there to catch me," she mocked.

"I guess I will just let you fall on your face next time then," Zoro smirked. Sayo let out a mock gasp of protest.

"How very un-chivalrous of you Zoro" She grinned, beginning to sincerely enjoy his company.

Zoro grinned in return, letting out a harsh laugh, enjoying the banter between him and the girl. Never before had he connected with someone so quickly, she was fun.

As they continued to talk they had reached the docks, where a large ship, adorned with Jolly Rodger, was docked. The both simultaneously grinned, like tigers hunting pray and walked, leisurely towards the ship.

"Right," said Zoro in a business like tone, "the guy from the poster is over there, you distract the others whilst I take him down,"

"Whatever," said Sayo, "good luck" was her last words before she ran off to create a commotion, by stopping most of the crew in a fierce battle, which she was clearly winning. Smirking at the girl and taking a moment to witness her strength, Zoro mentally prepared himself for a battle before running off towards the ship in search of the captain.

* * *

**So, Zoro is off in search of the captain, whilst Sayo is beating the shit out of the other pirates. I think Zoro is occ in this chapter, but it is kind of on purpose, I wanted to show how Zoro was before Sayo broke his heart and left him for the mercy of the marines.**

**As always any reviews are loved and constructive critism particularily appreciated. BYE! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry! Please don't kill me! I know, I know, it's been too long hasnt it. I have been really busy lately, not only have I been preparing for my intermediate ballet exam , but I have had a physics ISA, which, if you are an English highschool student, you will know is hell on a piece of paper. I know that it's no excuse not to be writing, but I hope that you will forgive me.

Anyway, I hope you ebjoy this chapter.

Jenna xxx

* * *

Chapter 7

FLASHBACK CONTINUED

Zoro ran from Sayo's side; darting across the docks, taking advantage of the extremely effective distraction going on in his wake. The old wooden boards of the docks creaked under foot as Zoro pounded over them, splintering sounds could be heard from a few of the more delicate looking planks. Undeterred Zoro continued onwards towards the pirate ship.

It was a big ship, Zoro knew little about ships, but he knew this one was a good ship. The hull was made of a strong wood and painted a deep blue, the keel was made of the same wood, but it wasn't painted. The main sale had been adorned with the pirate flag, it ruled over the ship, enhancing the majesty of the vessel.

Zoro whistled at the sight, the size of the ship didn't give him second thought however; week people could have big ships too.

By this time he had reached the side of the ship. Bending his legs Zoro jumped, so that he landed on the deck of the ship. Glancing around, Zoro was slightly surprised, it was completely deserted, ropes were left in untidy piles, and mops had been left forlornly on the deck. Growling in frustration Zoro began to search the ship.

Ten minutes later a very confused Zoro jumped from the ship.

"Who the hell builds their ship like a maze" he huffs to himself, giving up his search as a bad job.

As he turned the corner he saw Sayo, she was still fighting, very well too. Her swordsmanship was amazing, she may not have been stronger than Zoro, but she doesn't let that stop her, in fact she uses it to her own advantage. Zoro looks on in admiration as Sayo swirls, ducks and slides her way through opponents, she uses her own quick movements and flexibility to her advantage to make her sorry opponent's victims of their own strength.

Zoro can just hear her laugh as she practically dances through her enemies, her hair flies behind her, glinting in the sunlight, making it seem as if it was a blazing fire. Her face resembled fire too, strong and passionate, with a distinct determination, that Zoro recognised only to well as his own.

Zoro now realised exactly why the ship had been empty, they had all come to fight Sayo. Zoro grinned, confident in Sayo's abilities to win her fights. He surveyed the dock, searching for the captain. There he was, sitting on a box away from the fight, an expression of increasing annoyance on his face as he watches his underlings being beaten all around him by just one girl.

Zoro makes his way towards him, but before he can properly reach him the captain stands and walks with a purposeful manner, towards Sayo. She turns at the sound of his footsteps, the injured bodies of his crew scattered around her. She raises her eyebrow and turns to look at Zoro.

"I thought you were gonna take this guy? What happened mossy, did you get lost again?" she goaded at him. Zoro snarled, "I did not get lost! The rooms kept moving about, there was nothing I could do!" Sayo rolled her eyes and laughs at the increasingly annoyed man in front of her.

"Yeah, sure Zoro," she said, still laughing. Zoro was about to retaliate, but before he could he saw a glint of silver in the corner of his eye. In a blur of green and silver, accompanied by the sound of metal crashing against metal, Zoro blocked the deadly attack, meant for Sayo. Zoro looked up at the captain, anger in his eyes.

"Only a coward attacks whilst his opponent's back is turned" he snarled, a menacing shadow playing across his face. Slightly surprised by the sudden attack, Sayo steps back away from the two men. She watched Zoro admiringly, he had managed to see that attack coming and she hadn't, she was losing her touch.

The captain of the ship was noticeably struggling against the sheer strength of Zoro's block. This guy was nothing, compared to Zoro. Zoro rolls his eyes in slight annoyance at having to fight someone so week. This would be over in less than a minute.

Zoro slides his feet into a strong attack stance and slashes his swords upwards, so quickly that he took the captain by surprise. The blades made contact with flesh and the captain fell back, unconscious.

"Well that's a bit of a disappointment," said Sayo, coming to stand beside Zoro.

"Yeah, didn't even get to use my other sword," they both look down at the captain at their feet.

"There's a marine base on this island, we should take him there so you can collect your bounty and I can find the other scumbag," Sayo says bitterly. Zoro chuckles at his victory and Sayo pouts at him, which only makes him, laugh harder.

An hour later, Zoro and Sayo stood outside the marine base, Zoro was counting his winning and Sayo was looking on with jealousy.

"I can't believe you won so easily," she moaned, "should never have agreed to this, now I'm completely broke" she stares angrily at Zoro as he laughs again.

"Why don't we team up then, you could use with the training and I could use…"

"Someone with a sense of direction" Sayo interrupts grinning, despite herself.

Zoro frowns, "never mind then, I'll find someone else." He begins to walk away down the dusty street.

"Wait!" calls Sayo, "I'll join you, you're right, I could do with the training" as much as she didn't want to admit it Zoro was better that her and she could use his help.

Zoro turns, grinning triumphantly at Sayo, who glares at him, "oh don't rub it in," she smirks, at least she was teaming up with someone she actually liked for a change.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's it really, we travelled together until she abandoned me at the marine base Luffy found me at" finished Zoro.

The kitchen was dark now, Sanji had lit a candle, which cast ethereal shadows onto the faces of his nakama, and the moonlight cast silver rays upon the walls and ceiling. The crew were still staring at Zoro, mixed looks of astonishment and curiosity on their faces, even Luffy had managed to stay awake.

Nami looked confused at Zoro, "do you know why she left you?" she asked Zoro. He turned his face towards her and she could just see the involuntary look of deep pain in his eyes and she felt sorrier for the swordsman than she had ever been before.

"Does it matter? She left, that's all that matters," Zoro tried to pass this off as unimportant, but failed as his crew knew him too well and could tell when he was pissed off about something. Zoro took another long gulp of his sake.

Sayo watched from the doorway, wiping a tear from her face, listening to the memories had stirred up something inside her she had never felt before, she wasn't sure what it meant, all she knew was that she didn't want to leave Zoro again, never.

She left the crew, as unnoticed as ever, asking questions to Zoro about their past. She smiled slightly as she heard the cyborg, ask if she and Zoro had ever been more than friends, only to be leapt on by an extremely embarrassed Zoro, but his answer was clearly shown on his red cheeks.

She ran from the jolly ship and ran into the night, in the direction of a certain mansion, determination to end it all blazing in her heart.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always reviews are liked and constructive criticism adored. A special thankyou to Chieko Namikaze for her very useful reviews! xxx

Bye :D


	8. Chapter 8

Well readers, another chapter for you...this is an important one, so I hope I did it justice.

Enjoy :D xxx

* * *

Chapter 8

Her breath came out in harsh rasps, as her feet pounded up the dirt track, towards the mansion. She didn't care anymore, if the thorns tore through her skin, she'd had enough of the pain. It had hurt more than she had expected it to; hearing Zoro's account of how they had met, he had never told his side of the story before and it stirred up emotions in her that she had no right feeling, not anymore. Not after what she had done to him.

She shook her head and brushed away tears that had been slowly streaming down her face, without her notice. She was angry at herself now; she couldn't cry she must control herself; she must be strong, always.

She stopped at the last corner to compose herself. Her breath steadied and she gained control over her emotions. The wind picked up around her, blowing her ponytail to the side. Through the branches of an old tree she saw that there were lights on at the house. They must be still awake.

Quietly she drew both of her katana. The breath of steel against steel was covered by the now furious wind. She slowly advanced towards the house, her plan; burst in and see where to go from there. If that didn't work, she could always divert to one of Zoro's favourites; run in and start slicing.

She crept towards the door, carefully, so as not to ruin the element of surprise. The sound of music, laughter and shouting echoed from the walls of the old house. They were having some kind of party, this didn't bother Sayo in the slightest, and in fact it would be the perfect distraction for her attack.

She leapt through the door with a crash. The men in the hallway turned to stare at the girl in the door. She held two katana, a demonic expression and her legs and arms were covered in small cuts, some oozing blood down her limbs. She looked terrifying.

"Uh, Sayo?" whimpered Jun. She glared at him and strode past, in to the main room of the house where she saw Iwao. He was dressed in his formal attire, which wasn't much to be honest, but he is a bandit. She didn't say a word when he looked at her questionably.

"Still alive my dear?" he taunted, laughing mercilessly. Sayo was across the room in seconds, pinning Iwao to the wall, katana at his throat.

"Release my family now, or I swear, I will kill you" she whispered, danger coating every syllable. Iwao was visibly sweating, small beads of moisture clinging to his forehead and matted hair. He struggled under her iron grasp.

"S-Sayo, really? You wouldn't hurt me, we're friends, co-workers, colleagues" his words were oiled with lies.

"Don't give me that shit Iwao! Where is my family?" she pushed the blade closer towards his throat, a trickle of blood sliding down his throat. To her surprise, Iwao laughed, his mirth filled the room and the other men laughed. Confused she glanced around at the guffawing bandits; something was wrong. They shouldn't be laughing, I was about to kill him.

I turned to him, staring him in the eye. "What are you not telling me?"

"Oh, my dear, you didn't seriously think they were still alive did you?" Iwao was grinning evilly at Sayo, daring her to react. It took a few seconds for his words to sink in, but once they did horror swept Sayo so quickly her legs gave way beneath her. Her arms hung limply at her side, as she tried to comprehend the meaning behind his word.

Iwao knelt in front of her, lifting her tear stained chin with his finger. He smirked at her, "they've been dead for years Sayo. I killed your little brother first, you know. Oh, how he screamed for you to save him, but you couldn't hear him, could you?" she shook her head. Her mind filled with images of her family; their happy days in summers by the lake. All gone, forever, she would never see them again. It was inconceivable, unbelievable, but yet, she had always known it was true. Deep down, she had always known.

Her hands shook and her tears flowed faster. She couldn't move; she was angry, but she was more distraught, too upset to retaliate. She stood, swaying slightly, adrenaline still coursing through her body. She took a quivering step towards the exit. A few men tried to stop her, but, in her state of shock, she merely elbowed them out of the way. She needed to get out, she needed air, she needed someone, anyone really.

She stumbled through the room, pushing people out of her way. No one could stop her from leaving. She slammed through the door and was met by the cold night air. The sharp winds attacked her face and the rain battered her body, but she moved on weakly.

She carried herself through the paths, winding away from the house, her feet dragging across the ground. She didn't have the energy to do anything. Her family were dead. Her reason for living was gone.

By the time she reached the main street, she was soaked through. Her hair stuck to her face and her clothes hung limply off her figure. The streets were empty; the only sound came from the bar around the corner. She didn't know where to go; she had nowhere to go to.

Zoro walked across the street huffing. He had left the ship out of annoyance; the rest of the crew had decided to bombard him with questions about the meaning of Sayo's and his relationship. It had annoyed him to no end. Not only because it was embarrassing, but also because he didn't know. Sure, he and Sayo had been more than friends, way more than friends, but they had never even discussed being a couple. Not that either of them had wanted that at the time. It was clear that each had their own missions to accomplish.

Zoro's hand flew to his katana; someone was nearby and, according to their aura, they were angry. This information didn't scare Zoro as he then felt an extraordinary amount of despair emanating from the figure that he could now see through the darkness. Zoro, despite popular belief, was caring and wondered what could be wrong with this person. He walked over, but when he was about a foot away, the figure collapsed in his arms. It was Sayo, soaked and shaking, from her tears and from the cold, she slouched in his arms.

Zoro was shocked; he didn't know what to do, so instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, holding her body to his. Her breaths seemed to calm and her entire form relaxing. She let out a shuddering breath.

"Sayo, what happened?" asked Zoro, he felt anger rise in him, for the person that had done this to Sayo.

"They're dead Zoro, gone"

"Who? Who is dead?" he asked earnestly, he held her back so he could see her face. Even tear stained she looked beautiful.

"My family, he killed them. All those years I worked to save them and they were already dead" her voice was becoming weaker now; she was cold and tired and emotionally exhausted. He needed to get her back to the ship. He picked her up, bridal style, and began to walk back towards the ship.

"Zoro, what are you doing? Put me down, I don't like being carried" her words were weak and with no real conviction.

"I know you don't Sayo, but you don't have a choice this time" he said this quietly, as it appeared that Sayo was drifting off to sleep in his arms.

"I never get a choice Zoro" she whispered just before she fell asleep. Zoro chuckled; she always managed to have the last word.

* * *

Well another chapter completed. As always R&R... :D


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I have been in Poland, but now its the holidays and I actually have FREE TIME...it's amazing.

Just a mention, but it's my friends birthday today, so this chapter is devoted to her. Happy Birthday Ailis!

* * *

Chapter 9

For the second time in less than six hours Sayo found herself drifting into consciousness in the infirmary aboard the Thousand Sunny. As she slowly awoke, her vision blurred and the colours and shapes around her mixed together, confusing and taunting her. What finally woke her up were the sounds of hushed voices, as two people entered the room; their voices sounded urgent, but concerned.

"Zoro listen. I know that I said that physically there was nothing wrong, but she has obviously been affected psychologically" said a small, but commanding and professional voice. Sayo didn't want to move, so she closed her eyes and listened to the conversation going on between the two people. One of which, was obviously a doctor.

"If it's in her head why hasn't she woken up yet? If she physically fine, why is she still unconscious?" this voice was gruffer and had a lower timbre. She recognised it as Zoro's. She heard the concern in his voice and, for some reason, it made her feel happy, that Zoro cared what happened to her.

"Emotional trauma can affect people in different ways Zoro, but from what I can tell she was deeply affected by something, which has caused her to shut herself down, rather than deal with the reality of living."

"What! She isn't going to die, is she?"

"Shh, Zoro, you'll wake her. And no she won't die, she will wake up once her body has rested enough, give her time."

The voices were quite close; she imagined that if she stretched out her hand she would be able to touch one of the speakers. Beside her she heard a small creaking sound; opening her eyes a fraction of a millimetre Sayo saw Zoro sitting on an old chair next to her bed. He had leaned back in the chair and his eyes were closed, he looked exhausted. The other occupant of the room had obviously noticed this too, as he said.

"Zoro, you're tired. Go to bed, she'll be awake by morning.", before she heard quite footsteps leave the room, but Zoro didn't move. He simply sat there, next to her, waiting for her to wake up. Convinced he must be asleep, Sayo opened her eyes to check. The light was bright, so she brought her hand up to shield her eyes.

Zoro had known that she was awake upon entering the room. A person's aura is different when there asleep, in contrast to when they are awake. That is why he had waited till Chopper had left, as he knew Sayo wouldn't show her consciousness until he was gone. She now looked over to him, her expression wasn't sad, as such, it just seemed like something had left her expression. Perhaps it had been the determination to save her family. He didn't know.

He looked at her for a moment; trying to discern whether it would be tactless, or not, to start asking her questions. Zoro had never been amazing at dealing with other people's feeling, but he knew that pushing her too soon, would only end in disaster. He decided to stay silent and allow her to make the first move; this was probably wiser, he was awful at heart to hearts.

"Zoro, can I stay here? Just for a bit, I have nowhere else to go," her voice was small, but steady. She had never been one to stutter and fumble over her words. She seemed to be lacking in confidence at that moment however, as Zoro had never once heard her sound so small and pleading.

"That's the captains decision, you'll have to ask him," He immediately regretted saying this though, he just realised how cold it must have sounded, even if he hadn't meant it to be.

"Oh, ok" was her reply. Zoro mentally slapped himself for being so bad at talking to people nicely.

"Luffy is really nice, he will probably definitely let you stay" that was better…..sort of.

"Probably definitely?" Sayo said, raising her eyebrow at Zoro's phrase.

"Yeah" he replied. Sayo actually laughed; it was small and aimed at his poor conversational skills, but still, a laugh. It quick though and soon replaced by her sullen expression.

Sayo let her head rest against the white pillow again and she looked up at the blank ceiling. It was amazing what staring at a blank object could make you feel however, as tears began slowly edging down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe them away, she didn't care that Zoro was there to witness another one of her weak moments. He had already seen many lately; she was on some sort of emotional rollercoaster.

Zoro reached up, out of instinct, and gently wiped a tear from Sayo's face. She was crying and he didn't know why; he knew that her family was dead, but there was something more to it. Someone had done this to her, he could just tell by the way she was acting. If her family had died from natural causes, she would have taken it badly, but accepted the inevitabilities of life and death. She was like that. She knew that death was inevitable that there was nothing that she could do, but live her life to the full. He knew she hadn't been living that life though; he didn't know why, but he knew she wouldn't have left him.

"Who do I have to beat up and where do I find them?" he asked simply.

Luffy and Sanji stood outside the door and listened to the quiet conversation happening on the other side of the door. Sanji was frowning and Luffy looked confused, but determined. Sanji put out his cigarette out on the sole of his shoe and looked at his captain; after they heard Sayo's words die from inside the infirmary.

"Well, Captain, what do you say? Fancy beatin' up some jerks?" Luffy turned his head to Sanji, hat shadowing his face.

"For nakama, Sanji, always!" he had shouted the last word, causing Zoro to open the door and find the two eavesdropping on his conversation; not that he hadn't been expecting them there. He just nodded and accepted his friends help.

"Let's go" he said simply and headed towards deck.

"Wait!" shouted Sayo, appearing at the infirmary doors, strapping her katana to her waist "I'm coming with you" Zoro and Sanji tried to protest, but she merely raised her hand, "This guy ruined half my life and murdered my entire family; don't mind that I want to personally beat him to a bloody pulp"

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! R&R! xoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's been a while readers, but I have found this chapter hard to write and I am sure you will think that Zoro is OOC in this chapter, although he is kind of meant to be. I am trying to show the difference in Zoro when he is with Sayo, in contrast to when he is with the crew.

Anyway, enjoy reading :D

* * *

Chapter 10

It was nearing morning now. The first dregs of sunlight created soft shadows, as small birds chirped merrily through the trees. The streets were bare as the four people strode along the dirt paths; their footsteps reverberating of the walls of houses and shops. None of them were talking, the silence between them stretched longer and longer, until it was broken by a certain straw-hatted pirate.

"Sayo, were you Zoro's girlfriend?" he asked bluntly and innocently. Zoro slowly turned his head towards his captain; staring in anger and disbelief at how plainly he had just asked such a delicate question. Sanji was glaring at Zoro murderously, whilst Luffy still watched her, oblivious to the two murderous pirate's activities. Despite herself, Sayo began to laugh. They were just too funny, she couldn't hold it back and she didn't want to. It had been so long since she had laughed properly.

She looked at Zoro for a moment, surprised that he hadn't leapt on his captain. She had a sneaking suspicion that he too wanted to know the answer to the question. Unfortunately she couldn't say yes, that just wouldn't be true. They had never even talked about their relationship; just kind of lived in the moment, as Sayo had known then that her happiness could never last.

"No, Luffy, I can't say I was." She said, looking at the captain, who seemed deep in thought.

"Ah, Sayo-swan, I knew you'd have never been the girlfriend of the marimo. You're beauty is too much for any man," Sanji crooned. Jumping in front of her and taking her hand, giving it a kiss. Sayo turned her head to look at Luffy, slightly taken aback by the cook's advances. Sanji continued to swoon around her, to Zoro's obvious annoyance. Not that she had been enjoying the attention; it was starting to get increasingly disturbing.

"Hey, Luffy, Does this guy have and off button?" she asked the amused captain

"Shishishi, nope, don't think so," he laughed at his nakama's antics.

"Of course he does; watch" huffed Zoro, walking up to the swooning cook and punching him in the head. Sanji got back on his feet, the knock having thrown him to the ground, and preceded to attack Zoro.

"No," laughed Sayo "I think you just switched him to attack"

Sayo and Luffy watched in amusement at the two men's fight; until Sayo got bored and grabbed Zoro's wrist, dragging him ahead and away from Sanji. Who had been stopped from catching up to them by Luffy, once again, showed a surprising amount of understanding, and knew that Sayo and Zoro needed some time to talk.

"What the hell was that?" asked Zoro

"What?" replied Sayo; confused.

"What do you mean; you weren't my girlfriend?" Zoro asked in a hushed voice, so that the other two wouldn't hear. Sayo raised her eyebrow in bemusement; she had never even considered that Zoro actually had feelings for her that was anything more than friends. It just didn't seem like he was that kind of guy; too driven with ambition to stop and consider those kinds of feelings. She had always thought Zoro had merely been venting of steam when they had been together, he had never treated her differently from when they had just been friends. It hadn't felt like a relationship.

"I didn't know that was how you viewed our relationship Zoro. Did you want that?"

"I'm not sure what I wanted then, not that it matters. I just thought you would have branded us as more than just friends." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand awkwardly.

"We were more than friends, Zoro, I know that. But I was never your girlfriend, we never talked about it. We were happy with the arrangement, nothing needed to be said."

"Arrangement?" asked Zoro. It was now Sayo's turn to be embarrassed.

"Well, you know, we took care of each other's needs, but I didn't think you ever took it to an emotional level."

Zoro looked in thought for a moment, his expression was distant and his gaze unfocused; like he was remembering something.

_Zoro's mini-flashback_

They both lay in the small cabin of their little boat. Zoro was awake and looking at the woman who lay beside him, her arm draped lazily over his torso. The couple were only covered by the thin sheet of the bed; it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to understand what had happened between the two.

Zoro couldn't help but watch her sleep. He would never admit it, but he liked to watch Sayo sleep. She seemed peaceful when she was asleep; something she never was when awake, it was like seeing a completely different side to her. Zoro liked to think, that he was the only man ever to have the chance to see her like this. He smiled to himself and gently removed a strand of hair, which had just fallen onto the sleeping woman's face.

He had never met anyone like her. Anyone who he connected so deeply with, she seemed to understand him. She understood his ambition and allowed him to spend most of his time training on his own, rather than with her. She understood him, like they were of the same mind; they worked so well together in fights it was like they could read each other's minds and predict the others next move. To them, a million words could be said by a mere nod of the head.

He was not the touchy feely kind of guy, but he knew that he had feelings for her, strong feelings. He wasn't stupid. Nevertheless he would never act on them; he couldn't afford the distraction. So he would allow the occasional rendezvous with her, but he would never tell her how he felt. Love and other silly emotions got in the way of his ambitions; to be the best swordsman in the world he would have to control such feelings.

_End of mini-flashback_

Zoro shook his head; he had been selfish back then, to play with her like that. Sleep with her with no thought going to her emotions; never stopping to think of a reason to why she would allow him to sleep with her if they weren't a couple. He had been a selfish jerk then.

Sayo looked at him in confusion. They had been walking for a few minutes now, whilst Zoro had been off in his own world. She wished she knew what he was thinking; she had always been able to before, but the connection they had had was gone. She kicked a pebble aimlessly and it hit a small crate. The small thud seemed to bring Zoro out of his reverie. He looked around, with a slightly lost expression on his face, not a huge surprise.

She rolled her eyes, "welcome back Zoro, so nice of you to join us"

He grinned slightly, "Is it?"

"Oh, ha ha. I forgot just how funny you were mossy,"

"You're the one who insists on being stupid"

"Ooo, harsh Zoro. You're upsetting me, maybe I should go and talk to Sanji instead; he seems to desire my company."

"No!"

"Oops, I seemed to have touched a nerve"

Zoro searched for retaliation, but failed. He looked to his side, to see Sayo smiling lightly at him, waiting for him to reply. He never seemed to win any of their arguments. He had missed their banter.

"It seems I won Zoro; once again my intelligence knows no bounds,"

"Oh yeah? So it was your intelligence that got us both trapped by pirates that time in east blue. You know, the time I had to save you?"

"Shut up!" Sayo said indignantly, "I made that one mistake, once and what four or so years later you still hold it against me. That's some grudge you got there Zoro"

Zoro laughed loudly and Luffy and Sanji stared, in disbelief. Never had either of them heard Zoro laugh like that. Sure Zoro laughed, but never had he laughed like that. No, this laugh was full of mirth and sounded gentler than his usually bark, that had the ability to scare people more than his snarl. This laughter you'd be more comfortable hearing from a father or something. Not from Roronoa Zoro, deadly swordsman. Sayo seemed totally at ease however, as if this was the laugh she had been expecting from the swordsman, like she knew his laugh to be no different from what she had been expecting.

The two watched Zoro and Sayo with curiosity. Never before had they seen Zoro connect with anyone like this. Let alone have banter with anyone, it was hard to believe that they hadn't been a relationship.

"Are they sure they weren't together, Sanji?"

"Shitty Marimo probably wouldn't even recognise it if they were. He doesn't deserve her, he doesn't even see," snarled Sanji, chewing on his cigarette. As much as he hated to think it, but he had no chance with Sayo, she was obviously only interested in Zoro. That infuriated him.

"See what?" asked Luffy tipping his head to the side in confusion.

"That an enchantingly beautiful woman like Sayo is in love with."

"Oh" said Luffy simply, "he's stupid, and anyone can see that. I think he loves her too though" He tipped his head the other way in thought and hummed slightly. Sanji looked at him disdainfully, throwing his now ruined cigarette to the ground.

"She's going to join our crew, Sanji, and then Sayo and Zoro can be together!" Luffy said enthusiastically, slamming his fist down onto his palm and looking up in determination. Luffy ran to catch up with Sayo and Zoro, effectively ruining their moment. Sanji couldn't help but notice Zoro's change as soon as Luffy joined their conversation.

"oh, brother," sighed Sanji rolling his eyes and excepting defeat, before running to catch up with the others as they came to the end of a small dirt path, lined with thorns, with an old mansion just visible beyond the branches of the trees.

* * *

So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is the fight, but I can't decide whether Zoro should fight Iwao, or whether it should be Sayo...what do you think?

Anyway please review (you can put whether you want Zoro or Sayo to fight Iwao) :D

JeZo


End file.
